


Unexpected

by theladyofthedarkcastle



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Illness, Seriously this thing depresses me and I wrote it, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest enemy is the one unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the angstiest thing I've ever written. I'm so sorry.

"Alright Mrs. Gold, if you could lay back, this might be a little cool." Dr. Whale reached for a tube of blueish gel that was hidden underneath the table as Belle reclined on the exam table. 

Rumple wasn’t quite sure who was more nervous at this point, himself or Belle. He reached out and laced his fingers with Belle’s unsure if he was giving support or taking it. Belle giggled as Whale oozed the substance all over her slightly rounding belly. She had only just started to show. If Rumple had to guess, he’d put his Belle at about four months. 

Four months, and their lives had already changed so much, he could only imagine what the next five would be like. 

Putting his focus back on his wife, he glanced over at the screen trying in vain to make sense of the fuzzy picture and listen to what Whale was saying. 

"Have you been having any issues, Belle?" He intoned. 

Belle smiled, “Nothing I wasn’t really expecting. I’ve been extremely tired lately, and a little nauseous, but it hasn’t been too terrible.” Belle had indeed been tired, Rumple thought to himself. He’d come home more often than not over the past couple months to find her asleep in various spots around the house. Rumple hadn’t really thought anything of it, his wife was small and her body was doing the most amazing thing, nourishing their child. 

Whale moved the wand over Belle’s stomach, trying to find a good place to show them their child. Rumple glanced down at Belle, tears already gathered in her eyes. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek. 

Belle smiled at the affection before turning her attention back to the doctor. Rumple could tell she was getting anxious, as was he, there couldn’t be something wrong. 

"Whale." Rumple spit out. "What’s going on?" 

"Um," the doctor stuttered. "Just a minute." He placed the wand back in its holder and abruptly left the room. 

"Rumple," Belle gasped, "Rumple what’s wrong?! Something’s wrong with the baby!" Her hands flew to her stomach, not caring for the sticky substance coating her as if she could shield her baby from what was happening. Shield it from herself. 

Rumple reached over and took her hand in his, “Please, darling, breathe. You don’t want to stress the baby, or yourself.” 

As soon as his wife’s trembling hands were safe in his own, Whale was back, and he wasn’t alone. Behind him stepped the other Dr. Whale, Gerhart Whale, his brother. 

Rumple’s heart dropped. The other Dr. Whale specialized in oncology. Beside him, Belle had gone as pale as the bedsheets. 

"Wha…" Her voice sounded so small in this room, defeated by some unknown issue. Rumple wasn’t going to stand for that. 

"What’s the problem, doctor. Tell me now or I’ll place the issue on your head." Rumple snarled. Belle’s hand squeezed his gently, admonishing him even in the midst of terror. 

Gerhart spoke up, “Mrs. Gold, I’m afraid you both are correct, there is an issue.” 

Belle’s sob cut through the air. ”What’s wrong with my baby.” 

Victor grimaced before answering, “It’s not the baby, Belle…it’s you.” 

At his words, all the air was sucked out of the room. Rumple blanched, before moving in front of Belle, trying to protect her from whatever these doctors were saying. 

"There’s nothing wrong with Belle." He gritted out. 

"Rumple, please!" Belle implored, "Let them speak." 

Victor cleared his throat, “Your ultrasound allowed us a glimpse of your pancreas. There’s a mass. It’s quite large. I brought Gerhart for a second opinion, but it doesn’t look good.” 

Rumple wasn’t sure if his cry or Belle’s was louder but all that mattered was preventing his world from splitting in two. He snaked his arm around Belle, trying so hard to hold her while she was stuck on that table. ”What about our baby?” He asked. 

"If it is cancer," Gerhart responded, "Pancreatic is one of the most deadly. We’ll hopefully be able to support Belle enough to allow her to carry long enough to viably deliver, but I can’t make any promises, I’m sorry." 

Belle’s eyes were glazed over as the tears streamed down her face. Rumple brushed them away as quickly as he could, “Shhh, love. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be fine.” 

Victor’s voice floated to them through a haze, “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”


End file.
